User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Everything we know about Film Gold
__NOEDITSECTION__ Well, a new One Piece movie is coming out in 2 months, and given all we've found out about it it's promising to be quite the spectacle. This isn't the Year of Sanji, this is the Year of Gold. But given the amount of information we've gotten, it can be difficult to keep track of everyone and everything that's going to be featured, and our movie page layouts don't really allow us to compile said reveals information. So I will do it here, updating all interesting revelations about Film Gold and related paraphernalia. If I missed anything important, tell me in the comments. Everything I post is from trustworthy sources, but I'm too lazy to reference rn. The Film Film Gold will be executive produced by Oda himself, like Strong World and Z. It's directed by Hiroaki Miyamoto, who was assistant director of the cult classic Baron Omatsuri film, and written by Tsutomu Kuroiwa, a newcomer to One Piece animation. Japan is pretty hyped up for it, as it's scheduled to open in 743 theaters, the biggest opening for a Japanese film. It will be released on July 23. The Setting The initial "calm-before-the-storm" exposition in the movie will take place on a beach, where the Straw Hats will be having a beach party. Most of the movie takes place in the Gran Tesoro, a giant ship which doubles as a city. It's basically the Vegas of the OP World. As for time, the only logical canon time period it can fall in is between Fishman Island and Punk Hazard, like Strong World and Z, as the entire crew is there and Law, Kin'emon, and Momonosuke are not. The Cast The entire Straw Hat crew will be in this film. *'Luffy' will use Gear Fourth when battling the villain. *It was stated in cast interviews that the battles will not be traditionally one-on-one like they usually are. Villains The main villain is Gildo Tesoro, in command of the Gran Tesoro and the world's wealthiest man. He has power over the Marines and the Black Market due to his wealth. *He used to be a slave on Mariejois, but was freed during Fisher Tiger's raid. He now hates nobles. *He ate the Goru Goru no Mi, allowing him to manipulate gold. He used it in a trailer to encase Usopp, Nami, and Chopper, as well as to give him gold armor. **He got this fruit by shooting up an auction held by the Donquixote Pirates 12 years ago. Tesoro's henchmen: *'Baccarat', a concierge, who has a Devil Fruit that can change peoples' fates somehow. *'Mr. Tanaka', the security guard, a big-headed gremlin who can phase through objects. *'Dice', a dealer with lots of muscles. *'Carina', a singer. She can be seen in the second trailer walking with the Straw Hats, who are disguised as World Nobles. Other Characters The only major new character seems to be the Revolutionary Raise Max, a guy who loves gambling and was once seen in only his underpants. He should be fun. There are numerous other new characters that only seem to have bit parts: Racers Kent Beef Jr., Pork, Jimmy Myers, pirates Long Long and Morkin, and random characters Repre, Bit, Kiruko, Alba, Curve, Narcie, Rikka, and Tempo. As for returning characters, boy we are in for a treat. First we have Sabo and Koala back in the spotlight, though their objectives are unknown. If Sabo meets Luffy in this film, then it can't fit with the story at all, though. There's also our favorite Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, although he's currently only been shown sitting at a desk looking angry. And perhaps the most surprising reveal so far is that CP-0 members Rob Lucci and Spandam will be appearing. They will appear beforehand in the anime a couple weeks from now as Dressrosa wraps up, although this will probably be the first time we see Lucci fully after the timeskip. Their objective also remains unknown. Heart of Gold Special While we may get an anime filler arc for this movie like Strong World and Z, it seems more likely that we'll instead get a tie-in special. Heart of Gold will premiere on July 16, a week before the film. It will serve as a prequel to the film. Plot The special will be about the Straw Hats looking for the great treasure Pure Gold. They are accompanied by a little girl, Olga, who is greedy and only wants to take advantage of the pirates to get the treasure for herself. However, Tesoro also wants the Pure Gold, and he sends Mad Treasure to get it for him. Mad Treasure Mad Treasure is the villain of the special, and he's very simplistic, being driven by a pure desire for treasure. He ate the Jara Jara no Mi, allowing him to grow chains from his body. Silver Mine Filler Arc Well, the Dressrosa Arc is wrapping up in the anime, and it's time for a new filler arc! This arc will tie into Film Gold, so it officially confirms the film as non-canon since it's after Dressrosa. This arc will begin at Episode 747 on June 26 and'll probably only last about 4 episodes. Premise: During their voyage to Zou, Luffy and Bartolomeo get captured by the Silver Pirate Alliance and they must escape from their headquarters on a giant Silver Mine. New Characters The main villains of the arc, the Silver Pirate Alliance, consist of: *'Bill', the leader, who can manipulate metals with the Gutsu Gutsu no Mi. *'Dezaia', who has a deep connection to Bartolomeo, plus an identical hairstyle. *'Peseta', a top member who admires Bill *'Aberon', who can turn his arms and legs into wheels with the Koro Koro no Mi and become a human cart. Mr. Tanaka of Gildo Tesoro's crew will also play a role in this arc. ---- That's what we know so far about the Film, and given that, I am incredibly excited to watch this. The animation looks gorgeous, the plot seems interesting, and overall it seems very well crafted. What are your thoughts on this film? How do you think this movie will be? The best One Piece film Good, on par with Strong World and Z Alright, but didn't live up to the hype Passable Down with dollar bin movies like Film 1 The worst One Piece film Category:Blog posts